In Plain Sight
by Teri
Summary: Why was Jack greeted with the theme song of MacGyver when he went to see Harry Maybourne in season 8's "It's Good To Be King"? It might not be what you think.


If you are trying to remain spoiler free for season eight, the prologue of this story is set in season eight, but doesn't reveal major plot developments. . . Read at your own risk.

* * *

**In Plain Sight  
****by Teri**

An answer to PaBurke's challenge on Crossgate to explain why when Jack went to Maybourne's world in season 8's "It's Good To Be King", Maybourne had his people welcome Jack with a flute version of the theme song of MacGyver.

Some of the opening dialogue was taken directly from the episode. As always, I am not associated with the owners/creators of either show.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Jack stepped through the Gate, waiting for him near the bottom of the steps were Daniel, Teal'c, Harry and a group of villagers. Harry gestured to his people and they start to play their instruments, playing a jolly, medieval-sounding melody.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed, if only in his own thoughts as he walked down the ramp to hear this unusual yet highly recognizable, at least to him, version of the MacGyver theme song welcoming him to Harry's world.

Naturally, Harry was there, smirking at him. He was always smirking at him because despite everything that went on and his own skewed sense of ethics and morality, Harry Maybourne was a smart man and one of the few people who ever figured out the truth.

"Why did it have to be Harry?" He thought to himself for about the um-teen-millionth time.

"Jack! It's great to see you. How long's it been?" Harry continued to smile with a light-laughing expression, the same one he always had when he spoke to Jack.

"Oh, since that time you got us stranded off-world and tried to kill me."

Harry chuckled, "That takes me back! I guess congratulations are in order. You made General."

"You made King!"

"Right, well, it's not a contest."

Jack stopped and looked at the musicians, "do you mind? These guys are torturing that ditty." Jack gave Harry a knowing look. After all, who would know better than he just how that song should sound?

"Right," Harry decided it was time to stop rubbing it in, at least for a little while. He turned to the musicians, "take five, guys!" He smirked at Jack, "I, uh, taught 'em that . . . expression;" his words implying something else.

"Ah," Jack knew just what it was he taught them, it was that song.

As they started to walk towards the village, Jack was relieved that it was only Teal'c and Daniel there to greet him and not Carter. He was sure that she would have recognized the music too. At times, he almost wondered if she had put the pieces together as Harry had.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**_

_Human nature is such that very few people look beyond the obvious. Something that is secret is not expected to be out in plain sight and something or someone that is obvious has nothing to hide. That's why the best way to sneak into somewhere you don't belong isn't by crawling though airshafts; it is to walk in like you belong and daring them to say you don't._

_The best hiding spot is in plain sight._

_So, when the Air Force decided that they needed someone capable of entering and leaving the Eastern Block countries they hatched what some consider the most ingenious plan in the history of special operations and what others consider to be a comedy of errors. In truth, the jury is still out on this one and I . . . well, you make up your own mind._

"You want me to WHAT?" Jack exclaimed still not believing what they were asking him to do as he threw down what looked like a script on the desk in front of him.

"Captain O'Neill, I think you heard me correctly," Colonel Pickering responded much more calmly. In truth, he had expected this reaction from the young Captain. Actually, he agreed with him, but like the Captain, he had his orders.

"Sir, with all due respect," the tone implying thatJack really didn't want to give this suggestion any respect at all. "You can't be serious about this . . .this idea."

"Captain," he paused a moment beginning again,"Jack, I know that this is about the last thing you expected to hear when you came in here for reassignment to your next mission."

"Understatement of the decade," Jack muttered, but was ignored by the Colonel.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you son. I think about as much of this plan as you do, but it has the full support of the brass." The Colonel picked up the script from his desk and handed it back to Jack. "Captain, I think you better learn your lines."

"Colonel, is there anyway out of this?"

The Colonel asked with a small smile, "only if you get canceled son, only if you get canceled."

Jack's eyes light up immediately, the gears of his mind already planning to submarine the plan.

The Colonel noticed and decided he better be clear, "Captain, if you value your career, you will do everything in your power to make sure that doesn't happen."

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Reconstructing Jack_**

"Okay, so you are the guy they got to take this assignment?" Lt. Pearce asked as she looked at the man in front of her. He was handsome in a rugged way and the crisp lines of his uniform and extremely short brown hair only served to enhance the image.

"Yeap," Jack answered as he shoved his hands into his pants.

"He looks too military for the role," she commented to the other man in the room.

"He won't by the time we are through with him," answered the man as he continued to walk around Jack inspecting him like a piece of meat. "I am Major Higgins. It is my job to get you ready for your next assignment."

The Major continued his inspection, "he has good eyes, great eyes actually. He has a good bone structure. Height - good. Certainly in excellent physical shape to carry out the mission. Still the Lieutenant is correct, the military bearing is still too obvious."

"We are going to have to do something about his hair," Lieutenant Pearce agreed.

"My hair?"

"Your hair."

"It screams military."

"I am military."

The Major reached over to his bag as the Lieutenant had Jack sit down in a barber's style chair.

"I like my hair the way it is."

"Trust us, this will work."

"Famous last words," Jack thought to himself.

About an hour later, they spun Jack around so he could see himself in the mirror. Looking in the mirror, that was his first mistake, he should have known better. His hair was easily below his collar and it was fluffy and much blonder. In fact with the hair he had, he looked like he should have been on a soap opera; of course that was the idea wasn't it?

"I like it, Sir. Very dashing," the Lieutenant said as she eyed Jack.

Jack could only groan causing the other two people to smile.

"Now that, that is settled, we need to do something about his clothes," Lt. Pearce smiled.

"My clothes?"

"You brought a change of civvies?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Go put them on," the Major ordered.

Jack went into the other room and changed.

When Jack walked out, the Lieutenant whistled. He looked good, having changed into a dark blue shirt, khaki pants, an old bomber jacket, and a pair of hiking boots.

"No, it isn't right," the Major interrupted the Lieutenant's appreciative whistle. He circled Jack, "I know, everyone wears tennis shoes, sneakers, not boots." He nodded to the Lieutenant who went to fetch some tennis shoes. "The Khakis are okay, but I would suggest sticking with blue jeans. I like the bomber jacket, but don't live in it. There are still a lot of connections between that kind of jacket and flyers. Maybe try a leather jacket?"

Meanwhile, Pearce returned and Jack changed into the tennis shoes.

"Better," Major Higgins approved of the look.

"Mmmhmm," Lt. Pearce agreed, "better than Clark Kent's glasses. No one will ever believe you are a Captain in the Air Force."

"That is the idea," Higgins explained, "the reverse will be true to. Short haired, in BDU's, very few people will ever see the resemblance between how you are now and how you were less than an hour ago. Now, let me hear you speak."

"Woof?" Jack smirked.

"Captain," he pushed reminding Jack that this was still an assignment.

'Fine, what do you want me to say?" Jack's tone was forceful and clear as always.

The Major snapped his fingers together in a Eureka kind of a gesture. "Try speaking a little bit softer, more relaxed."

"How is this?" Jack asked although his voice hadn't shifted much.

"No, no, no. Speak to the Lieutenant and pretend she was a small child or even better if she was your grandmother, be respectful and soft spoken, yet still clear and understandable."

"Like my grandmother? Peachy." Jack turned to the Lieutenant. This was stupid, but he was a professional and if they wanted him to sound different than he would and he would do it right. Jack spoke again just as requested and added to the effect by playing up his Minnesota accent slightly, something he had been downplaying in his current line of work, "ma'am, do you need me to get you something to drink?"

The other two in the room looked at each other surprised. He hit it just right. They both figured it would take a lot more cajoling and work to get the needed change. Perhaps they had picked the right man for the assignment.

* * *

Haven't figured it out yet? Well, I am not sure I can tell you. . . .well, check your TV listings for a Television show called MacGyver or go to your nearest store and buy yourself MacGyver on DVD. Pay close attention to the hero of the show, look familar? Just don't tell Jack I gave you such a broad hint . . . cause his past is suppose to be classified. :)

Until next time . . .

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed.

Teri  
Posted: March 12, 2005  
Edited: October 21, 2005


End file.
